


The Student

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drama, First Times, Homophobia, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is accused to have violently raped one of his students. Jim is trying desperately to prove his innocence, when the press starts to destroy their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Parental abuse, rape and violence only implied. I have to thank a lot my betareader MoonShadow and my muse SkyLine. The idea for the story is from Wolfling, who won this auction story.

This seemed to be one of those weeks where everything happened at the same time. Jim had a huge caseload and Blair had to spend a lot of time at the university to fulfill his obligations as a teaching fellow. His professor had insisted that he had to tutor new students and he had no other choice. He called Jim to cancel their lunch. 

"Jim, I have another student for tutoring, I'm sorry, can you go by yourself?" 

"Sure, Chief, don't worry!" Jim dismissed. He didn't want to make Blair feel guilty because he had to work. 

Blair hung up the phone and smiled apologetically at the young man across the table from him who was almost still a boy. Danny was his new project; another, very young, brilliant student who needed support. The young man was rather shy and insecure and somehow his professor had gotten the idea that Blair could change that. It didn't hurt that his father was a wealthy man who had made some generous donations to the university. 

"You can ask me anything. Do you want to know about the classes, library, what?" 

Danny smiled hopefully and Blair launched into his practiced newbie's speech. By the time Blair reached the part about the institute's annual parties, Danny had considerably relaxed much to Blair's relief. 

"How about some tea?" Blair asked, his throat dry from speaking. 

The young man nodded. They talked about future projects and after the young man was gone Blair headed to the station. On the way his cell phone rang. 

"Chief. We just got the okay. I'm going to bust Hudson. We'll have to met later at the loft." 

"Be careful!" 

"Sure, Chief, I'm always careful." 

Blair rolled his eyes. Most of the time, Jim acted as if he were invulnerable. Instead of going home right away, Blair drove to visit friends who wanted his opinion of the new institute's rules for staff parties. They wanted to bring more people to the parties and need a bigger room for all the guests. Blair found a tired cop sprawled on the couch when he came home late at night. 

"Hey, I thought you had to go shopping." 

"C'mon, Sandburg, give me a break." Jim sounded exasperated. 

"Okay, okay, what about the Hudson case?" Blair slid next to Jim on the couch with a beer. 

"If I ever catch that guy, I'm going to roast him. He is a major pain in the ass and his slippery lawyers are going to roast with him." 

"That bad, huh?" 

"Worse. What's up with you these days?" Jim arched an eyebrow at Blair. 

"I've got some kids to tutor. One is really shy. I mean he sat there and just nodded at everything I said, didn't say a word himself." 

"A hard case, eh?" 

"Yeah. Hey, how about some food now?" 

"Spaghetti?" Jim suggested hopefully. 

"Works for me. I want to draw this boy out of his shell. He is really smart. The stuff he writes is brilliant. He just doesn't speak." 

"Maybe he doesn't want to, Sandburg. Maybe he has nothing to say to you. We don't need all to fill the quiet with senseless chatter." Jim waved with his beer. 

"Fine, I got it!" Blair grinned at his friend and cuffed him gently. 

Later they ate dinner companionably, slurping their spaghetti in unison. Blair got the red tomato sauce everywhere and they laughed a lot about it. 

* * *

When Dave came home his father was already waiting for him. He knew this particular expression in his father's face and braced himself. 

Mr. Logan towered over his son. "Where have you been?" 

"I've met my tutor." 

"I don't want you to stay so long at the university." 

"I had to meet him," The young man defended. 

"Had to? According to whom? You do what I say. Do I make myself clear? You don't need a tutor." 

"But my advisor..." 

"I told you to stop to see him!" 

The young man said nothing and drew back. He would find a way to get himself out of the meetings with Sandburg. 

* * *

At first, he called Blair and gave him some excuse. After a while, he stopped calling him altogether. Blair didn't like this and tried to meet him several times on the campus or call him. But Dave found always-clever excuses why he had no time for Blair. 

Concerned, Blair decided to visit him at home. He drove outside Cascade to the small upper-class town. He was impressed by the huge mansion as he walked up to the door. Dave opened himself. 

"Mr. Sandburg!" He was very surprised. 

"Hi, Dave. I think we need to talk since you are obviously too busy to see me. So I thought if you can't come to me, I'll come to you." 

"But I can't speak to you now, I'm leaving for..." He hesitated, searching for a plausible destination. 

"Dave, why do I get the feeling you're trying to avoid seeing me?" 

"Mr. Sandburg, I swear, this is all coincidence. There is nothing wrong. I have a lot to do. And if I have any problems, I'll come see you, I promise." 

Blair didn't buy a word. "Dave, please, can we talk about inside?" 

"No! I told you I have to go. Now!" Dave pressed. "We can talk Tuesday, after my class, okay? I promise, I will be there." 

Blair studied the young face that tried hard to look sincere. "If you continue to miss the appointments, I'm going to have to talk to your advisor. You know that." 

"Sure, no problem." 

Blair sighed unconvinced. "See you Tuesday." 

Blair left knowing that in the end he would probably have to report Dave to his advisor and it wouldn't be good for the promising, young man. 

Mr. Logan's car pulled just up as Blair was walking back to his car. He saw his son standing in the doorway watching the man leave. Anger rose in him. He stopped the car and waited until Blair had left, then he went inside. 

"Davey." 

"Dad?!" The young man was shocked. Had he seen Blair leaving? 

"Who was that?" 

"Mr. Sandburg." 

"This hippie was Sandburg, your tutor? What is he doing here?" 

"I've missed my appointments and he came to ask me why." 

"And I should believe this shit? What have you been telling him?" 

"Nothing, I swear!" Dave backed up fearfully. 

"Don't lie to me. You know what is going to happen if you lie to me." 

"I'm not lying, I swear. He came only because of the tutoring." 

"You know I want what's best for you and we agreed that I know what's best for you. We have ground rules." 

"Sure, Dad." 

"Then what the hell do you think you are doing? I take care of you and this is how do you repay me? How am I supposed to feel when you keep lying to me?" 

"I am not lying, Dad!" 

"I work hard for this family, for you and your education. I just want a little respect." 

"Dad!" Defeat was in the small voice. 

"You know I can't let this go." 

"Yeah." It was merely a whisper. 

He shoved his son back to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

"So, now you tell me exactly what you have told Mr. Sandburg." 

"I didn't tell him anything." 

"Stop lying to me!" He yelled. 

The boy jerked as if beaten. Logan's face was red and puffy. He panted. 

"I think you need a lesson in obedience!" 

Dave began to shake and his knees gave out. His mind took refuge in a dark place inside him when his father pushed him down hard on his bed. 

* * *


	2. The Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair faces arrest.

The sound of the telephone ringing was loud in the ears of the panting man. The rage was gone as suddenly as it had come and Logan pulled back staring at the body under him. He tried desperately to calm himself and survival instinct kicked in. He knew he had to do something and fast. He stood up from the bed. He couldn't cover this up, not this time. Dave wasn't moving anymore. He needed a plan. Helplessly he stared around in the small bedroom full of books searching for a clue out of this mess. When he spied a pile of textbooks, he suddenly had an idea. Sandburg! 

"Davey, can you hear me?" He shook his son. 

Dave blinked. 

"Sandburg did this. Do you hear me? You tell the cops Sandburg is the one that did this to you." 

Dave made some gurgling noise. Desperately, Logan he shook his son again. 

"If you don't tell them, they'll send me to prison and I won't go to prison. Do you hear me? I'll kill you, your mother and Mickey and then I kill myself. I won't go to prison. Now you tell it the cops it was Sandburg or you are all dead." 

Dave nodded fearfully. He had no doubt that his father would do it. 

Mr. Logan cleaned himself hastily and put on fresh clothes that looked similar to the ones he had worn before. Then he called an ambulance and the police. When they arrived Dave was unconscious again. He rode with the ambulance and told the cops that Davey had uttered Sandburg's name when he had found him. Sandburg was his son's tutor, that's all he knew. 

The cops called the university. 

* * *

Blair was working on his lecture when the cops entered his office. 

"Mr. Sandburg." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm detective Jimenez, that is detective Benan. We are with the Woodhill PD. We liked to ask you a few questions." 

Blair had been around cops long enough that the casual manner of the two detectives tripped all his warning lights. 

"Do you know a student called David Logan?" 

"Yeah, I know him. Is there something wrong?" 

"You are his tutor?" 

Blair nodded. "Has something happened to him?" 

"Have you visited him today at his home?" 

Blair saw that both cops stared at him intently. 

"Yeah." 

"Could you accompany us to the precinct to answer a few more questions?" 

"Are you arresting me?" Blair asked. 

"What makes think that?" The cop sounded calm but Sandburg could feel the tension mounting. 

"Because if I were only a witness to something, you could ask me here. The old 'down to the station' routine is usually reserved for suspects." 

"You know your way around police." It didn't sound nice the way the man said it. 

"Well, I work for the police as a consultant, yeah." 

The two men exchanged a surprised glance. It told Blair that this had nothing to do with Jim or Major Crimes, which had been his initial worry. At least Jim had gotten himself into another internal affairs investigation. Nervously he agreed to accompany the cops and drove with them to the small precinct. Blair was pretty sure something had happened with Dave after he had left him and they thought he had something to with it. 

They lead him into the interrogation room and let him wait. Somebody brought him coffee. Nobody answered his questions. His worry and fear grew. He started to think about which lawyer he should call and when Jim would be back from his stakeout. He, Rafe and Brown were after some smugglers and they were out patrolling on a Coast Guard ship. 

In the meantime Dave had been treated at the hospital. He was drugged up and had monosyllabic answers for a few questions. He confirmed that Mr. Sandburg had done this to him. He claimed that Sandburg had made several passes to him that he had refused and then he had started to avoid the tutor. Blair finally came after him in his home were he had lost it when Dave turned him down again. 

"Okay, Mr. Sandburg, sorry for the delay," Jimenez said. 

They made themselves comfortable at the table in the interrogation room. 

"We want to talk with you about your relationship with Dave." 

Blair gulped. "I was his tutor but he missed most of the time his appointments." 

"Did he tell you why?" 

"He made all kind of excuses. What happened to Dave?" 

"He had some kind of an accident." 

Blair was fidgeting now, panic was rising. 

"How long did you stay at Dave's home?" 

"Only a few minutes. He wouldn't let me in and we talked at the door." 

The detective studied Blair's hands and face. There were no marks, no signs of a fight. And the young man didn't look that strong that he could easily overpower a young, healthy man who was even a bit taller than him. 

"Are you sure you didn't stay, maybe went into the house?" 

"No, I didn't go into the house. What is this about? I want to know now why are you asking all this." Blair asked desperately. 

The man sighed and the other detective chimed in. 

"David Logan was raped and assaulted this afternoon. He says it was you." 

Blair gaped. "Me? He said I...,I..." He said incredulously. 

Panic broke out. Dave accused him. He wasn't just a suspect. He couldn't get a grasp on it. Dave accused him, but why? 

"I want to call my lawyer!" He pressed. 

The detectives rolled their eyes. They had wanted a confession, clean and clear. 

Blair made his call and said nothing more to the detectives. He was officially arrested and read his rights. An hour later, Mr. Hallbroke arrived. He was a lawyer who had helped Jim on several occasions and Blair trusted him. He talked briefly with Blair and then with the cops. He returned to Blair who felt as if his world just had turned upside down. 

"What's going on?" Blair asked shaken. 

"It doesn't look good. The young man has accused you and you have admitted that you have been there in the afternoon. The boy was raped around that time." 

"Shit, but I didn't do it!" 

"We need to get you to forensics to prove that there are no marks or any kind of evidence on your body." 

"Sure." 

"Since your word is against his this will be all about evidence." 

"I was never in that house. I only stood at the door." Blair assured. 

Hallbroke nodded. "Are you gay?" 

Blair hesitated. 

"It's better to come out now." 

"I'm bisexual and I had a few male lovers but I never hit on that boy. That's not my style." Blair felt the need to defend himself. 

The lawyer studied him. "They are going to use it against you." 

Blair nodded numbly and thought about Jim who had no clue and what it would do to him when all this came out. Jim was still somewhere out at sea with the Coast Guard. 

They booked him and took his fingerprints and mug shots. Blair went through all this in a daze. It made no sense to him why would the boy accuse him and not reveal the true rapist. At Forensics he let himself be examined, embarrassed and humiliated as they surveyed his body. His clothes were put in evidence bags and he was given some scrubs to wear. The examiner reported to the detectives that there had been not the slightest evidence of any recent fight. There was no bruises or scratches and there hadn't been any sexual activity in the last 12 hours. 

They brought him in his cell and his lawyer promised that he would take care of his bail. Blair sat forlorn and scared on his bench, hoping that somehow he would wake up or that someone would come and tell him that this was all a huge misunderstanding. 

* * *


	3. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair confesses to Jim.

When Jim came home late that night, he found a message from Hallbroke on his answering machine. Blair had been arrested for rape and violent assault. Jim's tiredness from being 36 hours on his feet left him immediately and he drove to the precinct calling Simon on his way. 

They let Jim talk to Blair although it was already late. Blair felt incredibly relieved when he saw the stubbled and concerned face of his friend. 

"Damn, I can never leave you alone! What have you done this time?" Jim joked weakly when he saw Blair slumped on his bench. 

"Hi, Jim. Well, this time I'm really in deep shit." 

"No kidding! What happened?" He asked softly. 

"I don't know. I went there to talk with the kid but he brushed me off and didn't let me in, so I left. Next thing I know, the cops show up at Rainier and now I'm here." 

"Was somebody else in the house?" 

"Maybe, I don't know. I've been thinking about it but it makes no sense. Why would he accuse me?" 

"Because you'd been there and you were a convenient substitute." 

"Do you know how bad Davey is?" Blair asked. 

"A concussion, broken ribs, covered with bruises, torn anus. I've heard his face is a mess. Lost lots of blood." 

"Oh, shit! How could anybody do this?" Blair gulped. 

"I don't know, Chief. We'll find an answer to this one. What about bail?" 

"Tomorrow they'll let me out. I... I have no bruises, they documented it. So it comes down my word is against his and the evidence." Blair tried to sound confident but Jim saw through this and frowned. "Jim, go home and sleep. You look like shit. There's no sense wearing us both out. Don't worry, they're treating me well." 

Jim nodded. He wanted to go home and start to work this case. 

* * *

The next morning, Jim was back to get Blair. He had taken care of the bail and waited impatiently until paper work was done and Blair was free. Blair looked pale as if he hadn't slept at all. 

"Rough night?" Jim grunted. He didn't feel much better than Blair looked. 

"Believe it or not, jail cots are not very comfortable and there was this drunk in the cell next to me who sang the whole night. Off key," Blair mumbled. 

He didn't want to tell Jim about the deputy who had sneered at him and had spilled hot coffee all over his pants "accidentally". The man had tried successfully to scare him out of his wits with veiled threats. He hadn't dared to sleep after that afraid they would come in the night for a 'visit'. 

Jim tried to gauge his expression but let it go. Jim invited him for a big breakfast after they had stopped at the loft so Blair could shower and put on real clothes. They discussed the case endlessly until Jim had to go to work. Blair remained at home, too subdued to go out. The university called and told him his classes were taken over and he should take care of himself. Blair knew they were just waiting for an opportunity to fire him. 

* * *

The next day, they tried to keep things normal. Jim wanted to calm Blair although he was very worried and Blair didn't want to upset the older man with his fears. Simon had frowned and chewed on his cigar when Jim told him about the case. Jim could see how Simon's mind was working. Even when Sandburg was proven innocent, the attention this case was drawing would end Blair's ride along status. Jim didn't mention his concern about that to Blair. 

When the results of the examination of his clothes showed no traces of blood, semen or hair, Blair began to hope. Now it was Blair's word were against Davey's. They could not prove that Blair had raped Dave Logan, not even that he had touched him. Blair had no record. He was smaller than Dave. A trial could ruin his reputation but there would at least be enough doubt that a jury should not convict him. 

When Logan heard the news from his lawyers, he wasn't happy. It could mean that Blair not only wasn't convicted but that the case would be reopened and the police would start looking for the real rapist. He couldn't risk this. He decided that the only way to keep the eyes of the police off him was to destroy Sandburg's innocent image. He contacted a slimy but inventive private detective to dig up dirt about the young man. Mr. Logan was very excited when this detective said he could come up with interesting details of Blair's life. He would make sure things went his way. 

* * *

Blair was standing in front of the TV when Jim came home. In his hand he clutched the remote and his face was pale. Jim listened into the voice of the announcer. 

"At a press conference today held by the victim's family, it was revealed that the suspect, Blair Sandburg, has lead a double life. Investigations revealed that Sandburg has had several male lovers. These individuals may be interrogated about his sexual practices." 

Jim looked at his friend with a shocked expression. Blair felt immediately like a cornered animal unable to meet Jim's eyes. Jim noticed Blair's defensive posture and was slightly taken aback. This situation had been going on for days now and Blair hadn't bothered to tell him that he was bisexual. Obviously his friend didn't trust him enough. 

When Jim didn't react Blair slumped down at the sofa and held his head between his hands. Jim's silence scared him a lot more that his usual yelling. 

Jim couldn't see Blair's face hidden behind the curls and struggled to find the right words. He didn't want to get angry, feeling the need to support his friend, despite his hurt at Blair's lack of trust. 

"Blair ?" He began tentatively. 

"I'm sorry, okay. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to drag you into this." 

"You don't drag me in." 

Blair snorted angrily. "So you think it's not gonna change things for you when people are hearing you live with a fag?" 

"I care a shit about what people think!" Jim exclaimed vehemently. 

"You do, we all do. I don't hold it against you. I think it's better I move out." 

"What?" Jim squeaked confused. 

"This going to come back on you. God knows what these slimeballs are going to say about you. Probably make you my lover since we live together." 

Jim gaped at him. He hadn't even thought about it. 

"I'll move out immediately and tell everybody you didn't know. I hope they will leave you alone then." 

"No you don't!" 

"Jim, be reasonable, it serves nobody if you get involved in this. I don't want that and you can't force me to stay." 

"I won't let you down!" Jim said fiercely. "You have done nothing wrong!" 

"I know. Thanks, man." 

Blair wanted to touch Jim like always, slap him assuringly on the back but he stopped himself. Jim hesitated and then stretched his arms out. Blair slid against him and Jim hugged him hard as if he could protect him with his body. 

"Can you help me pack and maybe give me a loan?" 

"You don't have to ask!" Jim's voice almost cracked. 

Jim released Blair and, with shaking hands, tried to find some cash for him. 

"You never asked, I mean if I'm guilty. You have been just sure." Blair said softly. "Thanks. It means a lot to me." 

Jim shook his head. "Chief, I ....I know you. You couldn't do something like that." 

Jim numbly helped Blair to pack what he might need now and what later. He tried to understand why Blair never had said anything about male lovers. Blair knew that he was no homophobe. So why? Because they lived together? Jim watched Blair pack his backpack. The younger man seemed confident and relaxed but Jim knew him long enough to see that it was all an act and that Blair was deeply scared. It made all the Sentinel protective instincts inside him roar to life. But Blair was right, if he got involved in the investigation, he wouldn't be able to do his own investigation freely. The press would camp outside their door. They wouldn't leave Blair alone and he wasn't safe here in the loft anymore. They needed a hide out. And only the truth could save Blair. Jim decided to pull a few strings and get some people to watch over Blair while he was searching for the bastard who had destroyed Blair's and the boy's life. 

* * *


	4. The Love Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair try to come to terms how they feel for each other.

The next morning, Simon waved Jim in his office and closed immediately the door behind him. 

"Do you have any idea what this is going to do to your career?" 

Jim braced himself for Simon's anger. "I know." 

"The DA, the internal affairs, the chief are all over this!" 

"He didn't do it, Simon." 

"I know that! Damn! But what about his lovers? Male lovers?" 

"Simon, it's not a crime to be bisexual." 

"Goddammit. You think I don't know that? This is a mess!" 

"We need to find who did it." 

"Sure. The boy knows, ask him!" Simon retorted sarcastically. 

"Are you gonna help me or not?" 

"Officially, I can't help you, I have to assign you to desk duty." 

"Simon!" 

Simon waved at him with his cigar. "But, you'll take a leave and help Blair and if you need any information you'll come to me, personally, okay?" 

"Thank you, sir." Jim smiled. 

"Nothing to be happy about, Jim. With your record of violence and your military past, they are going to create a nasty picture of you and Blair in the media. They'll say you two are a gay couple who is into violent sex. Your time in vice is coming back and biting you in the ass." Simon chewed on his cigar. "So finish your paper work and then go home and find the asshole. And do not kill him!" 

Jim went to the door. 

"Did you....?". Jim turned. "Did you know that he was bi?" 

Jim frowned at Simon and went out. The older man sighed and slumped behind his desk. 

* * *

Jim had ignored all the comments that were made behind his back about Sandburg. Now it grew worse. The wildest speculations circulated through the PD. His friends in the bullpen showed him their support. It was somehow a relief to him that not everybody jumped immediately to the wrong conclusions. He collected his stuff solemnly and made a few calls before returning to the street. They could officially push him out of this case, but that wasn't going to keep him from helping Blair. 

* * *

Blair peered out of the window. The press was gathered at the other side of the motel. Even late at night they didn't give up. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked over the small, ugly room in despair. They had found two of his past lovers in only two days - heaven knows how they discovered them. But only one spoke with the press and claimed that Blair was into dishing out pain. He didn't say it outright but indicated it in clever elaborate innuendoes. After that Blair had felt physically sick. How could someone he had trusted do something awful to him and lie in front of the camera about his sexual behavior? 

Jim would hate him and even if Jim believed that it was all lies, it would destroy Jim and his career. One reporter from the Cascade Evening News Report had been pretty blunt and had shoved a mike into Jim's face in front of the PD asking how hard he liked it in bed. Jim had remained remarkably cool and made no comment. 

With shaking hands Blair climbed out of the back window and fell to the pavement. He hit hard and prayed that he hadn't broken a leg. He struggled up to limp to the bus station. 

His face had been all over the local news. Blair had thought about cutting and dyeing his hair and growing a beard. He didn't know the man following him wouldn't have been dissuaded. The snitch, who worked for Jim, followed him to the loft and left when Blair entered the apartment building. 

* * *

Jim tossed in his bed when he heard the familiar footsteps. A low knock at the door and Jim was down in an instant. 

"Chief!" 

Blair stood huddled in the door, wet, his bags behind him. 

"They found me at the motel. The owner probably ratted me out. They were camping out there and I finally climbed out of the back window. I thought maybe I could stay here, wash my stuff and find a new motel tomorrow?" Blair asked hopefully. 

"Of course! Do you want something to eat?" Jim dragged him in taking the bags. 

"Please, I'm starving. I couldn't get out and I had only a beer and some cookies left." 

Jim immediately pulled the leftovers from the fridge. Blair wandered to his room looking for some fresh underwear. The familiar sight of his room was a shock. He hadn't realized how much he associated safety and shelter with the loft. Here in his room nothing evil could reach him. He heard Jim banging around in the kitchen and he slumped exhausted on his bed. It had been several nights in a row without sleep and he felt more and more defeated and depressed because Jim had gotten involved and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. The press had portrayed Jim as a violent gay man, even implying Jim might have something to do with the assault. They brought up his record, his success as a cop based on his deliberate use of police brutality. 

"Are you tiered?" Jim leaned in the door. 

"Yeah, man, but I can't sleep somehow." 

The older man nodded and returned to the kitchen. Blair changed into something dry and comfortable and Jim served him stew at the kitchen table. Hesitantly Jim shoved his beer around. 

"I wondered....." 

"What?" Blair asked. 

"Ever since, I know, that you... "Jim waved with his bottle. 

"Be more specific?" 

"You have been with men...." 

Blair braced himself as he knew the question would come. "Yeah, Jim, what do you want to ask?" 

"How do you feel about me?" 

Blair looked down and shoved his food around his plate. Jim stood up and walked away. He had expected this. He'd immediately known that Blair's affection towards him wasn't entirely platonic. He was neither blind nor stupid. He looked back at his friend who had turned in his seat and was staring at him intently, waiting for a reaction from him, he realized. 

"I'm..." Jim shrugged helplessly. Then he smiled at the absurdness of the situation. Blair relaxed. "This is stupid!" Blair nodded. "I love you like my little brother, okay." 

Blair nodded again. "You are not mad?" 

"How could I be?" 

"Ah, C'mon!" 

Jim drew Blair into his arms. "I love you. Nothing is going to change that! I'm just sorry I can't return the feelings." He leaned back to look into Blair's face. "I'm really sorry, Chief." 

"S'okay, man. I never expected you to," Blair whispered. 

He felt like he was close to tears. Here was his best friend whose life and career was being destroyed because of him and he felt only sorry that he couldn't give him sex, overrated in this sex crazed world full of hypocrites. With terrible pain he realized that nobody would ever love him as much as Jim did. He was crying in earnest now, ashamed for his weakness he clutched at his strong friend. 

Jim sighed and patted his back. He felt sorry for Blair and he felt sorry for himself since he couldn't do anything to make it easier for Blair. His investigations had turned up nothing so far. He had no leads and no clues where to look for the rapist. Since he was on leave he couldn't do his investigations openly and had to get information without official help. 

He brought Blair to bed, petted him all the time, as if he wanted to make up for the inability to do more than that. Blair enjoyed it. Jim's tenderness was soothing his fears that eat up his soul. 

In the morning they snuck out of the loft. Jim amazed Blair with his ability to make himself invisible. They found a better-hidden motel and paid cash so Blair couldn't be traced anymore. Jim informed his snitch and left to do some more investigation into Davey's past. He had a few new plans and needed Blair out of the way. 

* * *

Jim wandered the whole day between two worlds. One was the streets of Cascade, the other was his internal universe. Holding Blair last night in his arms when he was crying brought up feelings he didn't understand. He had wanted to lay down next to Blair and hold him and kiss him. Was this only concern for his friend or was it maybe more? He had admitted to himself last night that he wished he could return Blair's desire. Wasn't this wish a step in that direction? Was his reluctance only fear of the unknown? Or was he only mixing love with protectiveness and caring for his best friend? 

That night he called Blair and they talked for a long time. Blair was terribly missing his friend and wanted to hear what Jim had been up to. Blair could do nothing other than mope in his room. He couldn't accompany Jim since everybody in Cascade knew his face now. Jim tried everything to calm his best friend down. 

The nights were the hardest. Blair couldn't sleep more that an hour before he awoke again shaking. In his darkest hours he thought about killing himself to save Jim. Then he let the idea go knowing how much it would hurt Jim. His friend would blame himself for it and he didn't want to add any more pain. 

Over the next few days, Jim increased his efforts to find out about Davey. He felt Blair's despair and it hurt him to listen Blair trying so hard to put on a brave face. 

* * *

Jim had returned to the loft only to shower, change clothes and grab a bite to eat. Exhausted he flopped down on the couch to take a nap. 

He dreamed of Blair. It was an erotic dream. Blair leaned over him naked, holding him down with considerable strength, fucking him. With a start he woke and realized he had come in his boxers. The residual picture of the towering Blair didn't appall him at all. With a sigh he rolled over and tried to remember all details of the dream. 

When later that night his phone rang, Jim thought about ignoring it. The answering machine went on and he heard the voice of his father. He picked the phone up. 

"Dad?" 

"I thought you might not answer the phone. I'm sure the press is calling you all the time?" 

"Are they bothering you too?" Jim asked concerned. 

"I ignore it." 

"Good." 

Silence stretched. 

"How is Blair doing?" 

That question surprised Jim. His father had never paid very much attention to Blair's presence in his life. 

"It's very hard for him. I swear to you I'm going to strangle the man who is doing this to him!" 

"I was wondering...?" 

"What?" Jim interjected. "If he is guilty?" 

"No, I never thought that, especially not with you standing by him. I mean... are you, are you two together like they say on TV?" 

"Does it make a difference to you?" Jim said flatly and gripped the phone hard. 

William sensed the open threat in Jim's voice and chose his words carefully. He had failed his son in the past and didn't want to repeat his mistakes and lose his son again. 

"Yes, if Blair is your lover, he would be like family to me." 

Jim let his breath out in surprise. That was the last thing he would have expected. 

"If you need any help, money, better lawyers, I can get the best. A young man like Blair wouldn't last in prison." 

"I don't know what to say, dad. Thanks." 

"Send my best wishes to Blair." 

"Sure, Dad. We are together, Blair and me. I love him." 

"Okay, son. We will get through this, I'm sure." 

Jim said good-bye to his dad and sat heavily down the couch. He had said it! He had told someone that Blair was his lover, that he was in love with a man. He'd imagined his father would be the last to know. His father had never been an homophobe but that was a far cry from having an openly gay son. He had to see Blair. 

* * *


	5. Stirring The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an idea to lure out the monster.

He drove to the small motel and parked on the back side. Slipping through the shadows he ended in front of Blair's room. Listening in for a moment he knocked. Blair dragged himself up from the bed and came to the door. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's me, Jim." 

Blair opened the door with a huge smile and dragged him in. 

"Man, I'm glad to see you. Care to join me in pizza and beer?" Blair plopped down on the mattress. 

Jim settled next to him and accepted a slice of pizza and a cold beer. Jim took a swig. 

"My Dad called." 

Blair sat up, concerned. "What did he want?" 

"He wanted to know if we are together. He offered to help you," Jim said trying to sound calm. 

"Shit, why?" 

"He thinks you are some kind of son in law." 

Blair smiled at that thought. "Was he very disappointed when you told him the truth?" 

Jim gazed at him solemnly and Blair began to worry. 

"What did you tell him? Jim?" 

"I told him the truth. You and me are a couple, lovers." 

Blair forgot the pizza, the motel, the whole fucking world. All what mattered was Jim sitting awkwardly on the bed holding a greasy piece of pizza and with this hopeful look in his face. 

"You mean that, you really mean that?" 

Jim nodded feeling like he'd fallen headfirst over a tall precipice. Blair took the pizza from his hand and laid the pieces aside then slid over and melted against Jim, holding the older man. Jim hugged back never wanting to let go. Everything he had ever hoped for was in his arms now. The raising joy broke loose all the pent up fear and Blair sobbed against his chest. Jim pressed him even closer, feeling an overwhelming need to protect him. He gently petted his hair and stroked soothingly over his back. They sat like this for a while until Blair drew back and stared up into Jim's face. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

"Couldn't be any better." Blair smiled. 

He hesitantly touched Jim's cheek. Jim leaned forward and kissed his brow and softly, his mouth. Warm, yielding lips. Blair's hands were clutching in a death grip on his shirt and Jim felt the reluctance in Blair to let him go as if he was afraid Jim would suddenly disappear. Blair was obviously in an immense emotional turmoil and Jim's heart ached when he saw how much this meant for his friend. How much he must have suffered as he hid his feelings from Jim, convinced they were without any hope. 

Jim had stayed the night in the shady room. He had held Blair the whole time in his arms, watching over his sleep. He listen absently to the traffic noise and the pouring rain thinking how his life had changed since Blair came into it. He remembered with amusement that he had suspected Blair wanted get into his pants when he had let him move in. Well, it had been true, Blair was attracted him but when Jim didn't take the mutual flirting any further, Blair had instead become the best friend he ever had. 

When dawn rose he slipped out of the bed and dressed. He wanted to return to the loft for new clothes and then visit some of his snitches. Blair mumbled and woke when Jim left the bed. Owlishly he stared at his lover. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Shh, sleep, chief. I need fresh clothes." 

Jim bent forward and kissed Blair hesitantly. He still needed to accustom himself to the strange feeling of sexually touching another man. To his utter relief Blair had tried nothing last night. They had hugged and snuggled together on the bed and eaten the pizza watching TV. There had been a lot of tenderness and comforting but nothing overtly sexual. Jim had loved it and was somehow looking forward to more. 

* * *

Jim returned later that day with lots of food and a lead. Blair happily spread the food over the bed and they both made themselves comfortable with a beer. 

Jim chewed at his sandwich thoughtfully. "Do you know that in murder cases the person who finds the victim is usually the murderer? Statistically." 

"Really. The only thing I've read is that most murders at home happen in the kitchen. Statistically." 

Jim smiled at him, waiting for Blair to catch on. 

"You mean his Dad....?" Blair gasped. 

"He found the boy. He was the only other person we know of who was there at that time. His secretary is not completely sure when he had left work. He had enough time." 

"And as his son, Davey would have motive to cover up for him. What do you think he did? Threaten the rest of the family?" 

"Maybe. I don't think this was an one time thing. You yourself told me how shy the kid was. Something was wrong with him and you noticed." 

"Yeah, well. I felt he was hiding something." 

"I've looked into the medical records of the two brothers." 

"How?" Blair asked surprised. 

"Doesn't matter." Jim brushed him off. "Fact is they had lot of strange accidents. A lot!" Jim trailed off. 

Both men stared at each other. Blair realized that there was a side of Jim he preferred to ignore. The side that could and would break in a doctor's office to read medical records without leaving a trace. 

"That son of a bitch!" Blair whispered angrily. "I could kill that bastard." 

"Same here, Chief." 

"But what are we gonna do? How can we nail him?" 

"I have no idea." Jim sighed. "Maybe we could provoke him into doing something stupid." 

"Like what?" 

"We'll tell him we know." 

"He is going to destroy us. He is clever, he won't bite." Blair warned. 

"We have to dig, find anything about the guy. Anything that might get us a lead." Jim sounded determined. 

Blair looked at his lover and saw the hope. Jim had something to do, something to focus his mind on. Blair tried desperately not to fall apart in front of Jim. Jim believed in him and he wouldn't let Jim down and drown in self pity. He needed to be strong for his lover. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What if it doesn't work?" 

"Don't worry. I'll find something. He thinks he's clever and can hide behind his money but I'll get him!" Jim promised grimly. 

He took Blair in his arms and stroked him gently. He desperately wanted to make Blair feel safe. Blair almost cried at Jim's attempt to make things right for him. 

* * *

The press was still all over them. Jim had gotten a lot of hate mail and anonymous phone calls. He collected all the evidence and brought it to Simon in case something happened to him or Blair. His friends at the bull pen didn't believe the accusations but he heard a lot of remarks behind his back from the other departments. Nobody dared to say anything to his face. The big, bad Ellison charm had still enough bite to scare people away. 

Jim turned over every stone he could find but uncovered nothing. Logan had left a trail of money which covered it all up. After a few days he was convinced they wouldn't find anything valuable. They needed to make a decision. Jim had studied all of Logan's habits and quirks. He know the man inside out. Blair wasn't thrilled but trailed Logan's car until they could catch him alone. When he stopped at a deserted parking lot, Jim got out of the rented sedan. He walked solemnly up to the car, with dark sunglasses, his hands buried in his black leather jacket. He appeared like a man who had all the time in the world. 

"Mr. Logan?" Jim said casually. 

"What do you want?" Logan sounded impatient. 

"We need to talk." Jim studied the birds flying by. 

"I have no business with you." Logan backed and tried to side step Jim. 

"We'll see about that." He gave this man his best sardonic smile. "See, I know who did this to Davey." 

"Really, so go to the police." 

"What if I can prove it?" 

Logan fiddled with his car keys trying with difficulty to insert the key in the door lock. "Why don't just tell me what you want?" Logan groveled. 

And Jim smiled. Gotcha! "Oh. I have many wishes. One wish is to.. ... well, let's say I'm a friend of justice." 

"Ah, I see and your conscience could be calmed with a bit of money?" 

"No." Jim smirked at him. "I'll stay in touch." 

Jim left him staring after him, mouth agape. When he was out of sight he stopped and continued to monitor him. Blair came up with the sedan and they followed him for the rest of the day. That night Jim watched the Logan house. Blair called him on the cell phone. 

"Well?" Blair asked him impatiently. 

"His heart is beating as if he is going to have a heart attack. He hasn't called anybody, not his lawyers or anything. Instead he is yelling at everybody. His wife is cowering in the basement, I think. We have stirred the beast, Chief!"


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim seeks help and finds understanding.

* * *

Every time Jim drove down the street where he had grown up he was bombarded with memories, good and bad ones. Nothing seem to have changed here. The neatly trimmed bushes formed a labyrinth on the front lawn. Like a representation of his relationship with his father. A labyrinth of mixed feelings none of them seemed to be able to ever find the way out. 

"Jimmy! Come in." 

His father had spotted him from a window and Jim wondered if his father was already like the old people who watched the street from sheer boredom. It was the first time since he had come out to his dad about Blair that they were talking face to face with each other. He didn't know what to expect now. 

"What brings you over?" William smiled up at his son. 

He made an abortive gesture which Jim suddenly read as shy attempt to hug him. Spontaneously he hugged him, pressed the now fragile body against him. After they had settled in the living room Jim came straight to the point. 

"I wanted to ask you about Logan. Do you know him?" 

"The boy?" 

"No, I mean his father, Francis Logan." 

"I've met him several times. Why do you ask?" William was curious now. 

"We think he did it." 

William looked stunned. "Oh my god!" 

"I've looked in the medical records of his sons and they had a lot of strange accidents." 

"How can anybody do that to his children?" William drew away with a disgusted look on his face. "But it doesn't surprise me entirely. He is one mean bastard. He does nice and polite very well but he would you stab in the back with a grin. He has made himself a lot of enemies." 

Over a couple of coffees, William told Jim several nasty stories about the honorable Mr. Logan. They wandered out in the garden to enjoy the late afternoon sun. Jim realized that he hadn't been this garden for almost 15 years. 

"What are you planning to do now, Jimmy?" 

"I'm not sure yet." Jim kicked at a stone. 

"I've talked with some of my friends, lawyers. It doesn't look good for Blair. If you can't do anything to rebut the accusations Logan is making, you should start to look at other options." 

"Other options?" Jim said neutrally, not believing where this conversation was heading. 

"Don't be stupid, you know even more than me that a young man like Blair wouldn't last in prison. He would be dead before the year is over. You should consider leaving the country with him before it's too late. You can get any help you need from me. Money, connections." 

Jim gaped at his father. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Dad. I'm a cop, in case you didn't remember." 

"I remember but for how long? This is seriously damaging your career, isn't it? How can I watch and do nothing when the person you love and you have chosen as your life mate goes to prison? You are both still young enough to start over elsewhere again," William said, agitated. 

William barely knew Blair and he didn't care that much about the young man who was virtually a stranger to him, but he knew what would happen to his son if Blair was destroyed. Blair made his son happy, that was all that counted to him. Jim stared at his father. He had underestimated him all these years. Not only did he accept that he was Blair's lover, he even wanted to help them to escape. 

"We'll see, Dad. Thanks." He murmured. "What I don't understand how you are taking this all so easily. Blair, I mean?" 

William huffed. "It wasn't easy. When I saw you two together visiting me at the hospital I hated it. The love and adoration in Blair's face for you. Didn't take me long to see I was just jealous of the closeness you two shared with each other and we never had." 

Jim frowned at him. 

"In the end I didn't want to turn into to a mean, old man who pushed his son away for something so stupid." 

Jim got the distinct feeling that his father was talking about someone else, that his father didn't want to repeat a mistake he'd seen with another father and son. He drew his father against him and hugged him gently. 

"Okay, Dad. You could help us if you like. I want you to spread discreetly the news that Logan is the one who assaulted Davey himself and tried to frame Blair for it. Could you do that?" 

"Sure. I promise you people are going to believe it, son." 

Jim said good bye and left his father who was very glad he could do something to help them. On his way home Jim puzzled over the realization that his father had thought they had been lovers from the beginning. Blair is going to love that one, he realized with amusement. 

* * *

Blair waited at the motel for him. Jim told him what his father had said. They decided to give Logan another visit to really scare him. Jim had already an idea. The next days were going to make a difference one or the other way. 

Jim laid comfortably stretched out on the bed and watched Blair fussing around the small motel room. He knew Blair inside out and yet he felt he was discovering him all over again. The soft nape of his neck, pale under the pony tail. The broad shoulders which gave him this sturdy appearance. His movements, secure and unselfconscious. Blair had shaved and showered before he had arrived. Jim had noticed that Blair was very careful not to spook him with the gay sex thing. After all, the anthropologist had lived in many tribes around the world and he knew how to avoid cultural conflicts. And he knew Jim was as fierce and dangerous as he was vulnerable and gentle. 

After a while Jim noticed that Blair was up to something. The younger man had begun to stalk around the room watching Jim from the corner of his eye when he thought Jim was watching TV. Jim felt tension creep up his legs. He stared fixedly at the TV. Suddenly he was aware that he lay on another men's bed, smelling the strong male musk. They were alone with each other in this tiny space. Blair could do things to him if he wanted. Blair fidgeted and toyed with his hair trying to get the attention of his lover. Jim had to grin suddenly at the shy seduction. With a sigh, he spread his legs and sprawled like a cat on the mattress. There was something in this sprawl that was a clear invitation and Blair hesitantly sat at the end of the bed between his long legs. Jim felt his groin tighten. He was so vulnerable exposed to Blair. The young man laid a hand on his thigh just above the knee. It run like fire up to Jim's dick. Soon wasn't enough room inside his jeans. Blair licked his lips and stared as if hypnotized at the bulge. Jim watched, mesmerized by the look on Blair's face. Jim leaned forward and took Blair's hand and placed it over his swelling cock. The soft touch stirred delightful feelings in his body. 

"Let me make you feel good," Blair murmured. 

Jim searched his soul. Blair could do that for him. He took a leap of faith and nodded, wanting to finally break through the unseen barrier between them. He had beaten himself up these last days afraid he might not be able to perform with Blair. The idea of being a dysfunctional lover with Blair scared him. 

"Lean back, close your eyes and just relax." 

Jim obeyed and forced himself to relax. He felt Blair crouch closer, leaning against him. His strong male scent was increasing with his arousal. Blair gently kissed his chin and throat. Jim felt soft lips against his beard stubble. A warm hand stroked over his chest. It felt wonderful, tender. The moment narrowed down to him and Blair and the world outside ceased to exist. 

"You know you are safe with me," Blair whispered softly in his ear. 

Jim gasped. Blair wanted him to give up his defenses. He felt terribly fragile at this moment, as if Blair could destroy him with just one touch. It made him ache inside for more. 

Blair waited patiently for Jim to relax. He could feel the tension flowing through Jim's body. But the tension wasn't fear. It was anticipation. Jim couldn't bear Blair's hesitation anymore. He spread his legs wider in a clear request drawing his knees a bit up creating a shelter for Blair between his long legs. 

"C'mon," He growled. 

Blair looked at Jim with surprise. He had expected to have to do a lot more coaxing. When he touched the other man's fly, Jim's breath hitched but he kept his eyes closed. Encouraged, Blair opened Jim's pants and slipped his hand in. Hard, hot flesh greeted him amidst a wiry bush. Jim gasped for air and shifted to accommodate the fondling fingers. It drove him crazy how the strong callused hand gently and slowly drew his cock out. Blair studied the exposed flesh and began slowly to pump him. Jim suddenly realized he couldn't do it with his eyes closed. Blair's arousal was an intense, exciting smell but he needed to see what was Blair doing to him. A strange excitement rose in him, the wild thrill of doing something forbidden. 

He opened his eyes and stared hungrily at Blair's face so close to him. The face was flushed, his eyes huge and black. Heavily panting, he grabbed after Blair's neck and pressed his face against his own, kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue inside Blair's mouth as deeply as possible. He realized that he was losing his control, that he was forcing Blair, maybe even hurting him. A spark of doubt ran through him like a flash and he wanted to stop. But then Blair growled deep in his throat like a beast and pumped him faster. That animalistic sound crushed his fears and tore the orgasm from him. He bucked hard and came all over both of them. 

He came around slowly and curled against Blair who was smiling a silly grin at him. 

"Chief!" Jim purred. 

"What?" Blair grinned back. 

Jim smiled and shook his head. He'd been so nervous about having sex with Blair and it had been so stupid. He had liked it very much. Maybe it was really true that humans were bi and the right person had to come along. Blair was the right person. He was it. 

Blair gazed solemnly at him. "You are okay," He stated. 

Jim grinned and nodded. Blair brushed his hand tenderly over his short hair. 

* * *


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end.

Meanwhile a different kind of storm was rising outside. William Ellison took his job seriously and began to spread rumors about Francis Logan. Through the grape vine he learned soon that Mr. Logan had a big business deal cooking. A important company wanted to make a deal with him that would give him a great deal of influence and control. William carefully arranged to _accidentally_ run into a friend who was close to the company at the bar of a country club. Pretending to be a little bit drunk he complained loudly that Logan was trying to ruin his son to cover up his own crimes. Everybody knew about it but all kept their mouths shut because Logan had paid them well. 

A couple of days later the company withdrew the deal without any comment. Mr. Logan couldn't comprehend it at first until an anonymous letter reached him that accused him of the deed. Overwhelmed by nausea he realized what had happened. The same way he had tried to destroy Blair Sandburg and Jim Ellison, William Ellison was now destroying him. In his eagerness to blame the nobody Sandburg he had forgotten to look past him. Who was Jim Ellison and how was he linked to Blair Sandburg? He hadn't connected the two Ellisons together. Logan had pissed off William Ellison and his friends several times. They were probably glad they had found a way to take revenge. 

Logan drove home, his fearful wife greeting him at the door. He hated her, hated her weakness and her feeble attempts to please him. With a bottle of whiskey in hand, he prowled the house looking at everything that he feared to lose now. He knew he had to leave everything behind, to run. All the power, all the possessions, the respect. He had fought so hard for it. And now he would be a nobody again. No one would fear him, no one would obey him without resistance. He had scratched with his bare hands to build it all and now it was gone. Money didn't satisfy him anymore, only the power over the people who were dependent to him and were stupid enough to let him rule them. He despised all of them. Rage was building behind his eyes. He hated all of them, the whole fucking world, everyone who were just waiting for him to fail. 

It was all David's fault. If his son hadn't lied to him about Blair Sandburg all this wouldn't have happened. His life would be still normal. Davey was going to pay for this. 

"David!" He shouted. 

Davey appeared at the top of the stairs. "Dad?" 

"It's all your damn fault. Do you hear me!" He ran up the stairs. 

Davey fled into his room. Mrs. Logan stood shaking her hand pressed over her mouth. When they heard the muffled cries from above, the housemaid went to call the police. 

"Stop it!" Mrs. Logan yelled. 

She trembled violently, holding her hands over her ears. She couldn't bear to hear the helpless pleadings of her son. 

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! ......" She wailed, her voice screeching. 

In a daze she wandered off, crying hysterically and moaning. Scared to death the housemaid ran from the house. Logan appeared on the stairs, crazed, his clothes disheveled. 

He searched for his wife in the living room, raging. He would end her noise one way or another. 

* * *

Jim got the call from Simon that the police were on their way to Logan's house. The maid had called saying that Mr. and Mrs. Logan were going to kill each other. Jim drove like he was possessed, reaching the mansion at the same time as the black and whites. 

The housemaid sat crumbled on the pavement outside, crying. They couldn't get a word out of her except a few words in Spanish when a shot rang out inside the mansion. 

Jim ran into the house following the smell of the gunpowder. In the living room stood Mrs. Logan holding a gun and shaking like a leaf. On the floor lay her dead husband. His head and chest was covered in blood, stark against the soft colors of the room. 

"I had to finish it. I had to finish it!" She stammered. 

Jim reached slowly for the gun, when the cops entered the hall. She gave him the revolver without hesitation. Earnestly she repeated to them that she had to do it. 

The cops searched the house. Simon stared in horror at the crazy woman. Jim checked the man on the floor but did it just for the show. He already knew that he was dead. A call from upstairs lead them up. In the boy's room were two cops standing, one was pale and rushed out. Davey was on his bed, he was conscious but had difficulty to breath. 

"I've called the ambulance." The other cop told Simon disgusted. 

The pale body was covered over and over with bruises. 

"Your father had done this?" Simon asked, determined to finally break the boy's silence. 

"Yes," Davey rasped. 

"And he attacked you last time?" 

The other cops were standing in the door, listening. 

"Yes. Blair Sandburg has never touched me." He coughed and caught his breath. "My dad forced me to lie. He hated Sandburg because he was afraid I would tell him what he was doing to me and Mickey." 

"Mickey is your younger brother?" 

Davey nodded. The cops shifted avoiding Jim's eyes. A lot had believed the story and couldn't understand why Ellison had protected Sandburg. Now it made sense, one partner protecting the other. Maybe all the stories about Sandburg being gay were lies too. 

"The ambulance is here!" A voice from downstairs called. 

They left room to leave the boy in the care of the paramedics. 

"Where is the brother?" Simon whispered to Jim. 

A cop chimed in. "He is at school. We finally got the story out of the housekeeper. Seems Logan threatened to call Immigration on her and her relatives. She told us the younger son is at school." 

"Someone had better go get him!" Simon said. 

When they were alone for a moment Simon sighed and slumped against the wall. 

"Jesus, what a mess." 

Jim nodded. He was so relieved. He had feared the worst and had already made plans for him and Blair to leave the country quietly. No way he would have let Blair going to prison. The young man wouldn't have survived it. Even if it meant they would be fugitives for the rest of their lives. 

He was shaking so hard that he was barely able to draw out his cell phone to tell Blair the news. The seconds until Blair picked up the phone seemed to be an eternity. 

"It's over, Chief," He said, his voice rough from stress. 

"What?" 

Jim sighed. "Logan is dead. His wife killed him when he attacked Davey again." 

"Oh my god!" 

"The police are here. It's over Blair, the lies, everything." 

"Jim?" Blair choked. 

Jim pushed himself from the wall and turned away to whisper into the phone. "Can you pack and get home alone? I have to do the paperwork and then I come home and we'll celebrate. You and me?" 

"Sure, man. I'll be waiting. Love you!" 

* * *

Jim made his statement about the incident. Mrs. Logan was in psychiatric ward, Davey in the hospital. The guys in the bullpen greeted him warmly. They were glad that it was over. Nobody tried to hide that they felt that Logan had gotten what he had deserved. Jim called his dad who shouted in his excitement on the phone. Simon sent him finally home. 

When he stopped his car on Prospect, he had to smile. He could hear Carlos Santana's new CD and smell Thai food. He hoped it was coming from his apartment. When he stepped through the door Blair was waiting. Jim open his arms. Blair slid against him and held him in a death grip. 

"Oh, man, Jim. I... I was so scared." 

"Nothing to worry about now. I would have taken care of things," Jim said calmly. 

"What do you mean?" Blair frowned. 

"I would never let you go to prison. I had made plans for us to escape, leave the country." 

"Jim!" 

"You know I have still contacts from my time of covert ops. And Dad would have helped us. It wouldn't have been difficult." 

Blair knew Jim meant it seriously. He would have gone through with it, throwing his life away for him. He hugged him harder, burying his face in Jim's chest. 

They spent the evening decompressing, feeding each other with chop sticks before falling together in Jim's big bed and just holding each other. The living under constant fear had taken its toll on their nerves. They talked about everything that had happened. Exhausted, they fell finally asleep in the morning hours. They slept long into the next day. 

Jim woke first with a start at the unfamiliar soft snoring at his side. Like every morning in the past days, a feeling of dread filled him until he remembered what happened yesterday and relief flooded him. He gazed at his lover next to him looking beautiful in the bright sunlight. He felt complete and dozed off again. 

Blair woke up from sunlight shining though the sky light. He turned his head. Jim was snuggled into his pillow. His head rested on his arm and fist was shoved under his chin. He looked peaceful and adorable. Blair sighed at the prospect of waking up beside this man from now on. William had invited them for lunch today. He wanted to get to know his son's SO. Blair hoped to make a really good impression on the older man. Despite Jim's happiness that his father accepted them, Blair had no doubt that William had only done it to save his fragile relationship with his son. He would look for any faults and weakness in Blair. But Blair wouldn't let Jim down and would try hard to win the old man over. 

Jim stirred, awakening to the intent gaze of Blair. He blinked and tried to focus on that gentle face so close to him. He sighed and stretched. 

"H'do you feel?" Jim murmured. 

"Happy, very happy. How do you feel?" 

Jim made a show of looking under the covers at his crotch. "Horny." 

Blair giggled and slapped him. "You naughty boy! What would your father think if he could see us now?" 

"Thank you for that picture!" Jim rolled his eyes. "So, what rewards have you in mind to improve my good behavior?" 

"I see a pattern here. A single mindlessness concerning a certain topic." 

"I just can't get enough of you," Jim murmured. 

"And to think you were still straight just a few days ago!" Blair mocked. 

"Straight, yes. But my libido was always sentinel sized." 

"Sentinel sized? And what is that supposed to mean?" Blair giggled and smothered it with a snort. 

"Well, I have to compensate for the heightened senses with the right amount of activity to satisfy them." 

"Uh huh. You are going to wear me out, you mean." 

"Nope, I hope you'll wear me out." Jim waggled his eyebrows and grinned. "I want you....." Jim remembered his first wet dream about Blair. "I want you to hold me down and fuck me." 

Blair gasped and felt his cock stirring at the picture. Jim was a passionate and responsive lover and having him pliant at his mercy was a real rush. 

"You are sure?" Blair croaked. He wanted to give Jim an out. 

"You don't want to?" 

"I've wanted you and your sweet ass since the beginning but if we start, there is no way out." 

Jim swallowed at the gleam in Blair's eyes. There was a bit of fear deep down inside him. But it was this fear that made him bold, bold enough to do the craziest things. The fear and the excitement mingled into a big rush and his body flooded with adrenaline. 

"Now!" Jim grunted. 

He threw the covers from the bed and launched himself at Blair. He touched, sucked and kissed at everything he could reach. He rolled them around in bed until he held Blair on top of him. As if to command Blair, he trusted his hips against his lover. 

"In the nightstand you'll find everything." 

Blair fished for it, not letting go for a moment of him. Jim drew his legs back but kept a hold on Blair while the younger man probed his hole with a lubed finger. Jim grunted and wiggled at the sensation. 

"More, more, deeper, man!" He gasped red-faced. 

"Hold still!" 

"Can't! Want to eat you alive, want to bite your sexy ass, chew on it." 

"Promises, promises." Blair grinned adding more lube. 

Jim was so gone in his sentinel haze that he would probably feel no pain. Blair hoisted the long legs up and shoved slowly in. The tight ring loosened quickly and he slid in steadily. Jim groaned and writhed. Blair had to hold on tight to the legs over his shoulders so that Jim wouldn't hurt himself. They were both bathed in sweat. Jim was panting heavily. 

"What now? Are you planning on hibernating there, Chief?" Jim teased jerking his hips up. 

He felt incredible, like his head would fly off at any moment or his crotch was going to explode. He felt drunk. On the pain, on the strange feeling of being full, on Blair clutching at his legs, his beautiful face marred with passion and concern. 

Blair pumped gently aiming for his prostate. Every time he stroked over the nub Jim fell deeper in the abyss of his lust crazed mind. He arched off the bed mewling, his eyes unfocussed. The colors swimming before his eyes became brighter, more intense. Blair pumped faster wanting to enjoy this wild ride drawn by Jim's intensive display sexual excitement. Jim came suddenly with a keening sound and he passed out. Blair tumbled after him. 

When Blair had his breath back, he gently lowered Jim's legs and slid out. Worried, he stroked over Jim's forehead. 

"Jim, man, don't scare me here." 

It took a while until Jim opened his eyes owlishly. 

"Was it good for you?" Jim teased. 

Blair cuffed him. "Man, you scared the shit out of me. What happened with you?" 

"I had sex with Blair Sandburg." 

As if this was explanation enough. Blair sensed that Jim wasn't willing to ruin the mood and caved. Instead he wrapped his arms around the bigger man and cuddled him against his chest. Jim snuggled in, enjoying the display of affection and care. 

* * *


	8. Epilogue

Blair's two former lovers disappeared from Cascade. One gave a statement to the press claiming that Mr. Logan had blackmailed him to testify against Blair Sandburg. Sandburg had never been his lover although he had wished it. The press now implied that the whole case against Sandburg had been made up by Logan. Suddenly Blair was the victim and everybody was his friend again. It disgusted him and he drew back from the former 'friends' who had shown their true colors during his ordeal. If Jim hadn't been there to support him, he would have left Cascade to start a new life somewhere else. 

Those who remained in the Logan family tried to get back to a normal life. They moved away from Cascade. Jim returned to the PD but Sandburg didn't want to go back. He didn't want Jim to hear whispered gossip about the two of them. Better to let it rest. The university was a good hideout and Blair threw himself into his work. To Jim's surprise, William Ellison liked Sandburg a lot. He had to admire Blair's bright mind and his willingness to put up with his difficult, grumpy son. 

* * *

End


End file.
